


Summer Ball

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve





	Summer Ball

"Dance with me, kitten?" Jess looked up from her laptop to find Fee standing next to her in full Mess dress, complete with more medals than she had expected.

"Not that I have any objections, Fee, but what are you up to?" Fee laughed, and pulled Jess to her feet.

"My regiment knows that I'm back in the UK, albeit seconded to an SF unit, and we've been invited to their Summer Ball." She began the steps of a waltz, and Jess followed her lead.

"I have to attend, but would you do me the honour of accompanying me, baby girl?"

-

The beginning of the evening was a frantic whirl, as Fee caught up with individuals she hadn't seen since her secondment, and tried to introduce Jess to as many individuals as possible.

They were fortunate in that the sitting arrangements for the dinner, placed them on the same table. The dinner itself went smoothly, although Jess appeared to be increasingly uncomfortable.

Fee looked sharply at the two subalterns bracketing Jess. "Gentleman, do we need to have a conversation about MATT 6, or my current job?"

The subalterns looked surprisingly sheepish, nodded, and Jess looked a lot happier.

When the dinner had finished, they adjourned to the bar for coffee while the ball room was cleared for dancing.

They made a beautiful couple on the dance floor, but when her Colonel requested a dance, Fee couldn't refuse.

-

The sound of the slap echoed around the ball room like a gun shot, and Fee went running towards the disturbance, showing surprising grace in her heels, and allowing a glimpse of the weapon holstered beneath her mess jacket.

One of the subalterns, who had asked Jess to dance, was kneeling on the floor, restrained by one of the majors, a flaming red hand print visible on his left cheek. The Colonel's wife had Jess off to one side, talking to her quietly, and Fee headed straight for her side.

Drawing her lover into the safety of her arms, Fee asked what had been said. Jess' reply and the bruises rising on her arm were enough to have Fee seeing red.

She leant over the subaltern, and hissed in his ear.

"You tried to abduct my lover, Mr. Carter. I will see you dead for that, and if I can't have you dead, then I'll have your commission."

The major hauled the subaltern to his feet, and could be heard speaking quietly to the subaltern as he marched him out of the ball room.

"What the hell were you thinking, Mr. Carter. We briefed you on all the guests attending, and you had to pick the SF captain and the civilian specialist attached to her ..."

Fee returned to Jess' side, and kissed the bruises on her arm.  
"I'm sorry you got caught up in this, baby girl. Do you want to leave?"

Jess smiled, and then their phones both rang, and she raised her eyebrow. Jess answered hers, and exchanged a quick conversation.

"Fee, we have a situation. Becker and two teams enroute, but..."

-

Fee stepped forward, and rested her hand at the small of her back.

"Which code, baby girl?" She could feel the tremors Jess was doing her best to conceal.

"Your second, Fee." Fee raised her eyebrow, pulled her Sig 229 from beneath her Mess dress jacket and handed it to Jess. Breathing in and turning to the Colonel, she was suddenly more.

"Sir, my authorization is Foxtrot-Echo-Bravo-Two-Fiver-Tango. I am the designated incident commander. I need two pistols, with ammunition from your armoury and this camp must be locked down immediately." The Colonel winced, and began to brief his headquarters. One of the junior officers sprinted off, and suddenly a siren sounded.

Fee touched her lips to the mark on her wrist, and then kissed Jess softly and reassuringly, power sparking briefly between them.

"I will be your shield, kitten, but I need your help now. Can you hold it together for me until Becker arrives?" A brief nod was her answer, as Jess pulled herself together, her grip on the pistol turning her knuckles white. Fee resolved to pamper her lover later, when they managed to get home.

-

The junior officer who had sprinted off returned with one of the guards in tow, and two P226s for Fee, with ammunition. Fee quickly loaded both and slipped one into the holster beneath her mess jacket.

"Ready, Jess?" She nodded, but one of the other captains stepped forward, and started to protest. Fee lashed out with her power, and he sank to his knees. The others parted, and they disappeared out into the night.

-

The anomaly site was around a mile away, and Fee gunned the engine on Jess' car, before hurtling through the darkened camp at high speed, Jess digging in the bags on the backseat as she drove.

-

Jess winced at the sounds her poor car was making, but swapped her heels for the trainers from the bag, and fitted her ear piece, sighing in relief as she picked up the chatter on the ARC frequencies. Fee braked abruptly, kissed Jess and pulled the medals off her jacket.

-

The anomaly was quite obvious in the dark, glittering between the trees. They circled around the site warily, looking for signs of an incursion, but the first real indication was a crackling surge of power that set Fee's hair on end, and left her feeling shaken. Jess squeaked and fired twice at the amorphous shape she could now see.

"Speak to me, baby girl."

"Sluagh," Fee winced, and began the hurried process of restructuring her shields to deal with another blast. "You need to describe it for the incoming team, baby girl."

Fee inched sideways, trying to get a better look at the abomination that had slipped through. It was far smaller than the one Becker had had to deal with on the plain.

She fired twice, and wrapped her shields tight around both of them. It responded with a barking sound half way between a dog and a horse that echoed in her head, distractingly.

-

Her shields were ragged as the sluagh lashed at Jess, and she barely managed to blunt the blast, whimpering as she felt a rib crack. She emptied the last rounds from her magazine and threw a desperate prayer up to her goddess.

She sank to the ground in front of Jess, awaiting the final blow. Jess fired her pistol, and the sound echoed oddly. Fee threw the last of her energy into the shield, and slipped into unwelcome unconsciousness as a machine-gun began to fire.

-

It was Becker who entered the clearing first, the sluagh turning and launching an attack at the sidhe princeling come to steal its prey. His squad opened fire as two last shots rang out from beyond the anomaly.

The machine guns had no real effect. Becker swore and pulled the sword he now bore everywhere. Lyle did the same, and Ditzy edged warily round the clearing trying to find Jess and her lunatic mate.

Both swords were spelled for mortality, both bearers superb swordsmen, but it still taxed them to drive it back through the anomaly long enough to place the wardings that they'd been taught by the ambassador.

-

Ditzy found them both, their formal gowns ruined, with Jess shaken and kneeling over the body of her lover. She snarled at him blindly, and pointed one of the most heavily enchanted pistols he'd ever seen directly at him. Cursing softly, he dove sideways and yanked it out of her hands with a cantrip.

"Kitten, its Ditzy. I need to check on Fee. Stand down, Kitten. Stand down."

Jess looked at him and without seeing him began to sob. He reached forward, and got a hand on each woman, and sighed in relief when he realized that Fee was alive, just exhausted magically and physically.

"It’s alright, Kitten, calm down. Fee'll be fine. She's just overtaxed herself."

-

With the sluagh back through the anomaly, and it heavily warded, they left the secondary team behind to guard it and returned to the ARC, Fee still unconscious and Jess clinging to her desperately.

-

Three days later, Fee still slept in the infirmary, and it took a direct order to move Jess from her side. Returning from one such separation, she found a strange woman standing next to her lover's bed, chanting softly. She drew Fee's pistol and clicked the safety off. The woman laughed.

"You really are a worthy mate to my priestess, kitten. My grandson has good taste in courtiers." One of her hands brushed gently over Fee's hair, and then kissed her cheek.

"Willing to die for each other, willing to kill for each other, and willing to live for each other? If only couples in my own court displayed such devotion. Come here kitten, and I shall wed you to her."

Jess approached warily, but the woman was faster, catching hold of her, slicing both hers and Fee's wrists and binding them wound to wound.

"I wonder what you'll gain, Kitten."

-

The woman knocked Jess out, and arranged her on the bed with Fee, before stepping back through a now visible doorway.

-

Ditzy did a double take on his next infirmary check, and entered the room quietly, intending to coax Jess out again.  
When he approached the bed though, he caught sight of the tattooed bands around their wrists, and backed out slowly to fetch the ambassador they now hosted. He recognized those bloody markings.

-

The sidhe took one look from the doorway and nodded.  
"My queen has been busy, youngling. They are indeed wed." Fee began to wake, power crawling through the room. "And that one is powerful for a mortal witch."  
He tasted the power and shuddered, "no, not a mortal witch. Priestess, I think."

-

  
Fee yawned sleepily and curled into Jess' body, before becoming aware of her strange surroundings and her new tattoo. She buried her face in Jess' hair and raised a ward around them both without thinking.

"Wake up, please, baby girl," Jess roused slowly, and turned her head up for a kiss, which Fee indulged in briefly.

“I need to see your wrists, baby girl.” Jess moved them into her line of sight, and Fee hissed. Jess tried to explain, but Fee succumbed to the magic woven between them, and kissed her breathless. Jess broke the kiss, to a whine from Fee.

“Your goddess wed us, love.”

Fee buried her head in Jess’ hair and spoke a soft cantrip that stripped their clothes away. Jess squeaked and motioned at the door. Fee threw a ball of power at, slamming it shut as she moved down the bed and spread Jess’ legs. Her tongue snaked out with little finesse and Jess threw back her head, and arched her back, pushing herself into Fee's touch, wet and eager.

Fee chuckled, lowly, and pushed power into her touch, stroking Jess' labia delicately, sending sparks eddying through her system.

"And you consented, baby girl?" A fingertip dipped inside. Jess's hips lifted seeking more.

"Yesssssss" The finger crooked and her clit was caught between teeth and tugged lightly, before Fee spoke again, her breath tickling sensitised flesh.

"Did she tell you why, beloved?"

"Devotion."

Fee slipped a second finger in beside the first and thrust them gently as she lapped at Jess' clit. Jess shivered under her touch, beginning the slow spiral into her orgasm. Fee raised her head.

"There's only one thing missing, kitten."

Jess whined and Fee added a third finger, crooking them gently.

"She's bound us in the old ways. A willing consummation is all that is left to complete the charm."

Jess spasmed around her fingers and Fee nipped at her clit.

"Come for me, baby girl." She latched onto her clit and hummed. Jess shattered and the magic surged through the room, breaking Fee's wards and carrying her pleasure before it. The charm anchored itself fully and the repercussions spiraled through the building.


End file.
